Charli MacManus
"Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf." '' '''Charlotte "Charli" Palmer' is a true lycanthrope and future Alpha to the Blackmoor Clan still discovering the full extent of her powers and abilities. She is a free spirited, fun loving teen with a propensity for getting into mischief. With her quick wit and compassionate heart, she's also a regular hero to the underclassmen at Shadowcrest and a true Misfit. Personality Charlotte or Charli as she prefers to be called, is a charismatic, fun loving, excitable girl with a knack for getting into trouble. She loves gambling, drinking, pulling innocent pranks and, most of all, making her friends smile. She's full of spunk and is, more often than not, full of quick wit and humor, though she also has a more serious side and she knows when its time to stop making jokes. Charli has always been very curious about the world around her, often reading through obscure volumes about various plants, birds, authors, philosphers and musicians in her spare time and this propensity has very much extended to the fascination she feels towards the world of the supernatural. Having lived the majority of her life largely ignorant of this fascinating otherworld, Charli finds the thrill of discovering as much as she can about her new world an absolute rush and she's often asking questions of the other Misfits about their abilities. Another point of fascination for Charli is, of course, America; something that many of her classmates at Shadowcrest find amusing, especially owing to the enormous amount of misinformation her brother Chris has been feeding her about the subject over the years. Charli's greatest passions are acting, dancing (ballet and contemporary specifically), archery, reading, exploring and pulling pranks. As she puts her whole heart into the things she cares about, she's extremely talented in these areas. Even more than this, however, is Charli's passion for having fun. A natural thrill seeker, Charli is at her peak when she is exploring dangerous forbidden cooridors, time travelling or otherwise getting into extreme antics. She also loves venturing to new clubs, meeting new people and otherwise trying new things. In Charli's mind, if she doesn't discover something new every day, then her day's been wasted. She's extremely talented at gambling, sleight of hand and is skilled in the art of deception and she's quick to use the skill in order to avoid groundings and to cover up for her friends. Previous to the events of her story, Charli's whole world was about having fun and only doing something so long as it made her happy. Due to her escapist nature, something she developed owing to a traumatic incident in her youth, Charli never dealt with her problems and she never took much of anything very seriously. As Bentham has remarked of her, she's always ran away from her problems before instead of staying to fix them and this has led Charli to either completely ignore the trauma she's endured or to simply get as far away (mentally and physically) from it as she possibly can. As she's accepted her destiny as the defender of the human race from creatures such as The Faceless and The Inevitables, this has slowly begun to change as she's been forced to make a stand, time after time, facing her problems head on. Owing to her decision to make these stands, Charli has been forced to endure more hell, hardship and trauma than any seventeen year old should ever face. Many of these hardships, including her confrontations with The Faceless and her failure to prevent Bentham from handing himself over continue to haunt Charli regularly. Despite her cleverness, Charli has never been much of a straight A student. In fact, with few noteworthy exceptions, Charli hasn't ever been much of a student at all. Part of the reason for this is because she resents the idea of school in general. She sees it as stifling, exhausting and (with very few exceptions) really, really boring. She would much rather be learning about the world in her own way; via reading the books she wants to read, traveling, exploring and experiencing everything first hand. Why sit in a classroom learning about Biology when you could go out to the woods and experience it all for yourself? Having lived by this philosophy her whole life, Charli is "street smart" and only excels in the few areas that she's put any effort into; namely Philosophy, Dance, Acting and Music. She's also particularly keen with riddles and puzzles and is able to think quick on her feet; often outwitting her opponents through bluffing and verbal parlee. Despite Charli's generally chaotic nature and free spirit, she has proven herself to be extremely loyal in her relationships, a fact made all the more incredible by her nature as a lycanthrope and a lycanthrope's general propensity for promiscuity. This is due to the fact that, in spite of appearances, Charli is a true romantic at heart who has always longed for her "Wesley". A voracious reader with little else to do growing up in the Moors, Charli spent the majority of her youth pouring over Shakespearan sonnets and other tales of romance, such as Wuthering Heights ''and ''Jane Eyre always held especial fascination for her. Charli has always, by and large, kept this side of her hidden, though and many people are surprised to discover the mountains of old books that litter her room and bedside. Charli was extremely popular in her group (the drama geeks) and she also had a fair few admirers in band class. Outside of this, she was rarely taken seriously and was often seen as the class clown. She's been the butt of a few not so kind jokes (due to her eccentric manner and her long, tangled romantic history), but has always given off the appearance of someone who didn't care. Her life philosophy, according to her at least, has always been "Be who you and say what you mean.." To a large extent, Charli tends to live by this code and her odd clothing and eccentric tastes in music, people and manners definitely reflect this. In spite of this, however, Charli does hold some insecurites about other people's perceptions of her; especially where her romances are concerned. This was evidenced as when she started dating Ben, she revealed that she was afraid that the way people talked about her might influence Ben's own feelings about her. Though Bentham's assistance has helped this to some extent, this continues to a point that she struggles with from time to time and her triggered lycanthropy hasn't made this any easier. Of course, as this is a more vulnerable side to Charli, it isn't one that others see very often. Charli has a pack mentality when it comes to her friends and the friendships she forms with others are very important to her, even more so now that she's triggered her lycanthropy. She's quick to step into a fight to defend her friends and is similarly quick to cheer them up when they're down. Always the clown, Charli's friends will often go to her in order to escape their problems via partying and gambling with her. There have also been several occasions where her friends have vented to her and Charli has proven herself to be a very good listener with a surprising amount of life experience. She enjoys hanging around with them, almost more than she enjoys anything else as Charli is an extremely social person and also as her friends at Shadowcrest Academy (a group which refers to itself as The Misfits) have become her pack. Another important facet of Charli's personality is her lycanthropy. Initially, Charli revelled in the condition; fulling accepting her lycanthrophy as a part of her. With her heightened senses and first taste of real power, the world became brighter, bigger; feelings became more intense and each new experience was only that much more rich. That slowly began to change, however and before Charli knew what was happening, she found that everything in her life, including her relationships was spinning out of her control, turning her into a person that she didn't recognize and didn't like. Where Charli and her wolf were once two sides of the same coin, she now finds herself fighting desperately for control against a raging monster whose voracious appetite for sex, addrenaline and violence are now threatening to tear her life apart at the seams. Since triggering her lycanthropy, Charli has developed other new traits as well. In addition to being much more of a hot head than before, she is also more violent with a temper that borders on murderous when either she or someone she loves is threatened. In fact, she's usually the first of The MIsfits to throw a punch and she's also one of the very last to back down from a fight; only doing so when she has literally no other options at her disposal. As such, Charli is a somewhat reckless, bold fighter and her tactics in warfare are comparable to the Celts (indeed, in battle she even paints her face white and blue). Fighting aside, her general protectiveness of her friends and packmates has also amplified to the zenith and it seems there's very little she wouldn't do to defend them. Charli is more reckless in other parts of her life as well as though she was always more than willing to take risks before, the sorts of risks she has taken have changed with her being more than willing to risk her life in search of fun. Regardless of the many changes Charli has undergone since triggering her lycanthropy, there are things about Charli that will probably never change. At heart, Charli is a true trickster and she's known in her home by the help as "the devil child", "Tasmanian" and "Hellraiser". She's always been full of quips, jokes and mischief and it's a rare day indeed that you'll find her not up to something, especially during the summer time when she's absolutely bored out of her mind. As numerous as they are, Charli's pranks have always been harmless and her motivations (with few exceptions) have always been pure. With her big heart and love of people, Charli is ultimately always just out to make as many people smile as she can. Notable Accomplishments What have they done? Put a bullet-point list here. Notable Victories A bullet-point list of notable victories goes here. Relationships with Others What is their relationship with others like? Powers and Abilities A bullet-point list of the character's powers and mundane training goes here. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment Any signature or specialized equipment or weapons go here. Weaknesses What are the character's weaknesses? This applies to personality flaws as well as psychological conditions or physical weaknesses (like Axiomite). Notes Any interesting notes go here, in bullet-point. ALWAYS list the play-by actor. Trivia What interesting facts belong here, in a handy bullet-point list?